unexpected visitor
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: what do you think if Ryoma's brother, Ryoga, suddenly popped out in one of the most unexpected celebration? what if Ryoga finally found out about Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship? please check it out! Read and review...


Title: Unexpected Visitor

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki/ general

Fandom: The Prince of Tennis

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Disclaimer: Character maybe a little or maybe a lot of OOC. But well this is a fiction anyways. Don't own anything. Ryoma's brother is here in this story as well. You know Ryoga and he's the star By the way I made Ryoga the same age as Tezuka okay?!

There's an ongoing celebration being held at Seishun Gakuen Middle School wherein everybody enjoys and have the time of their life. All the necessary decorations and other lavish booths are all perfectly made for the festivity.

Alongside their school festival is Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno's celebration of their one month relationship as a couple. Their senpais were really happy about their relationship but are still pursuing to see public display of affection coming from the two.

"Wow! The festival sure is successful, would you agree?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yes!" Momoshiro along with the other members of the school tennis team said in unison.

"Oh!" Kikumaru suddenly said out loud causing everybody to look at him curiously.

"What's the matter, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"I just remembered something. Today's our ochibi and Sakuno-chan's celebration of their one month relationship as an item." Eiji answered.

"Oh yeah, now talking about it; ne, Echizen how will you celebrate it?" Momoshiro asked now intriguing the innocent boy.

Ryoma sternly looked at him in the eye. He flashed them his trademark smirk as he flung his arm around Sakuno's shoulder squeezing her to him. Sakuno just blush at his actions.

"We don't _need _let you know right?" Ryoma said simply.

Momoshiro just frowned and raised his fist as if ready to land a punch on Ryoma.

"He nailed it right, Momo-chan!" Fuji exclaimed.

Then laughter filled the surrounding.

All their attentions were finally caught when Ryuzaki Sumire, started to talk in the microphone catching even the attention of the people busy playing in the booths. All of them decided to stop and listen to what their coach will announce.

"A pleasant day to all, since today's the last day of the said celebration; a very special guest decided to drop by in our school."

A lot of murmurings are soon heard in the area.

"He once played in a gambled tennis in a cruise liner before. One day, someone finally told him to stop playing in predicted games and start playing the _'real'_ tennis. He's from America and now is playing in the pros. He named himself as a womanizer and so I am happy to welcome our guest, Echizen Ryoga!"

The world stopped spinning for Ryoma as he heard his name. His eyes widen and paled due to the extreme shock he experienced. When Sakuno noticed Ryoma's uneasiness she can't help but to get worried and ask him what's the matter.

"Ryoma," Sakuno asked worriedly.

"I-It's nothing." Ryoma replied blandly.

"R-Ryoma-kun, did I hear it right, Echizen?" Sakuno asked now completely confused on the relation between Ryoga and him.

"Yes, he's my brother." Ryoma replied.

"What?! Why did I didn't know about that?" Sakuno asked wearily.

Ryoma just snorted and smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and intertwined his with hers. "Come on don't get too wrap up about it. I'll tell you some other time. It's just not the place and the time alright." Sakuno understood and just smiled to herself trusting that Ryoma would really tell her soon. She then placed a peck on Ryoma's cheek as our little prince blushed and smirk.

Their tranquil conversation were rudely interrupted when Momo, Eiji, Fuji appeared beside them and started teasing them.

"Hoi, Hoi, what do we have here?!" Eiji mocked.

"Ah…holding hands and a little peck on the cheek, eh?!? Could you do a little more than that?!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Sempai?!" Ryoma yelled as he untwined his hand with her. Ryoma and Sakuno both blush a deep shade of red.

Soon everyone on the area became too quiet when the guest of honor started talking or for Ryoma's mind is the guest of horror.

"Yo! Echizen Ryoga here! Nice to meet you guys!" Ryoma just shot him a cold glare and Ryoga caught it and he smirked. "Yo! Chibisuke!" Everyone around turned their heads from Ryoga to Ryoma as they heard him call the first year 'chibisuke'. Ryoma on the other hand just ignored him as usual. "Oh, so you're ignoring me now?" Ryoga then threw the orange he has been holding for a while to him. Ryoma caught it and about to throw it back to him until Sakuno grabbed his hand and ease him.

"Ryoma, stop!" Sakuno yelled.

"Let's just get out of here!" Ryoma held her hand as he led her to some other place.

"E-Echizen?" Momoshiro and the others said in unison. They shrugged and continue to listen at Ryoga's flirting with the girls fawning in front him. Soon Ryoga had noticed that Ryoma's out of sight. "Ahh, ladies I'm sorry but I have an errand. We'll talk later alright." Ryoga excused himself as he walked towards the gang.

"Oi, where did he go?" Ryoga asked Momoshiro.

"We don't know. He'll just be around don't worry." Momoshiro replied.

"Honestly, I don't care where he went or anything. I just don't want him ignoring me. It's embarrassing you know!!!" Ryoga retorted receiving snorts from Momo and Kikumaru.

"Besides, who is that cute girl who always hangs beside him? Is he courting her or something that he ignores me that way?! That annoys me and I hate getting annoyed." Ryoga continued.

Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Fuji just laughed at what Ryoga said. Ryoga stared at the three of them getting infuriated.

"Echizen and that girl is already a couple. They're already one month and their relationship is getting stronger and stronger." Momoshiro explained to Ryoga as he nods his head absorbing all the information he's hearing.

"So, chibisuke has a girlfriend? That's new. I can't even imagine that guy courting a female." Ryoga said.

"Either we are didn't expect that they'll finally get together. Besides it was not your brother who did the initiative. It's her girl." Eiji added.

"Darn that chibisuke!" Ryoga cursed.

"I bet you don't have a girlfriend do you?" Fuji remarked suddenly joining the conversation.

"Tsk… I don't need girls right now. They're just going to block my way in finding my grand dream. Besides do you have any?!" Ryoga challenged.

Fuji just shook his head. "Look your brother's there."

"Alright! I'll leave you guys for a while I'll go catch up with my bro, and get acquainted with his girlfriend! Ja!" Ryoga then leave the three of them as he run towards the couple.

"Ochibi, really have a psycho brother." Eiji commented.

"He sure does!" Momo agreed nodding his head.

Fuji cupped his chin with his fingers. "I bet this will be a long day for Echizen."

The two just shrugged and the three of them decided to enjoy themselves once more.

"Yo! Chibisuke wait!!!" Ryoga shouted while running towards them.

Ryoma closed his eyes and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Ryoga then put his arm around him. "Well, would you like to have a brotherly bonding with me?"

"I don't want to have a brotherly bonding with you!" Ryoma struggles to get away from him.

"Oh is it because of the cute girl you have there?" Ryoga then looked over at Sakuno and smiled sweetly at her. Sakuno blushed.

Ryoga removed his arm around Ryoma's shoulder. He felt relief at that but his relief soon faded when Ryoga walked to the other side and draped his arms around Sakuno. Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"Oi, get your hands off of her." Ryoma sternly said.

Ryoga just glared at him. "What's wrong? I just want to get acquainted with her. I heard that she's your girlfriend so I want to know more about her."

"You don't have to do that. I didn't ask you to." Ryoma flashed him a stern look.

"But I want to." Ryoga then faced Sakuno. "So how long have you been together?"

"Ano…a- a- month, y-yeah we're already one month now." Sakuno replied.

"Oh, so was he like?" Ryoga continued to ask.

Before Sakuno answers he looked at Ryoma for confirmation if she really will answer his question. On the other hand Ryoma didn't look at her and thus didn't receive any answers.

"H-He c-could really b- be so s- sweet and-" Sakuno wasn't able to finish her statement when Ryoma suddenly walk away. "Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed ready to run after him but Ryoga held her back.

Ryoga smiled at what happened.

"Ano…umm..." Sakuno faltered really having a hard time how she'll be calling him.

"Just call me, Ryoga-oniisan." Ryoga said.

"A- ano, Ryoga-oniisan, I-I want to go after him. Could we please find him?" Sakuno pleaded.

"Hey, of course we can. You love my chibisuke do you?" Ryoga suddenly asked seriously.

Sakuno just smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"Let's go!" Ryoga then again wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked side by side.

Ryoma found himself lying beneath the shade of a tree drinking two cans of Ponta in a row. He really is getting infuriated by every minute he can even think of his brother.

"_What is he doing here anyways? Why did he went here of all places? Darn that!" _Ryoma thought as he played with the orange that his brother threw on him a moment ago.

"Ne, Echizen what are you doing here? Where's your sweet heart?" Momoshiro asked teasingly.

Ryoma glared at his final comment. He's still not comfortable about the pen names that Momo keeps on calling Ryuzaki. Yeah, sure they're already a month but the heck he feels embarrassing at times too.

"She's with that guy!" Ryoma answered irritatingly.

"Hoi, Hoi, ochibi!!!" Eiji said running towards them even waving his hands. He's with Inui, Fuji, Oishi, Kaidoh and Kawamura.

"Echizen, what's up?" Fuji asked slyly.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru gave each other knowing looks as Kaidoh smack Momoshiro's head. Typical, Momoshiro should have given him a come back until Oishi stopped their heating fight.

Ryoma smirked at his sempais and looked at Fuji to answer his question. "It's nothing."

"Anyways, where's your brother? Tezuka wants to talk to him in the court." Oishi asked politely.

"I actually don't care where he is, as long as he came with _her._" Ryoma replied with a certain fire in his eyes.

All of them looked at each other and smiled at what Ryoma had currently said. They were really shock hearing him like that. He's hormones sure are kicking in.

"Hey, here they are now!" Fuji exclaimed waving his hand to the running Sakuno. Ryoga on the other hand is just walking with poise which annoys Ryoma to death.

"_Giant FLIRT!" _Ryoma thought.

Sakuno arrived in front of them panting as Fuji rubbed her back.

"Ryoma, why'd you suddenly walked out on me? I totally got worried!" Sakuno exclaimed kneeling down in front of Ryoma forcing him to look straightly at her.

"Sorry," Ryoma quietly replied.

"Is there anything that matter?" Sakuno asked, her face now centimeters away from Ryoma as Ryoma blush a little.

Ryoma just looked at Sakuno and smiled at her. He then faced his brother and threw him the orange he was playing with a while ago. The other Seigaku regulars just laughed at their Echizen Ryoma's actions.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?!!" Ryoga retorted as he pushed his way in front of Ryoma as if ready to slap his head,

"Get away from me! I'm so irritated seeing you here!" Ryoma yelled at him as he grabbed his tennis racket from his sides and a tennis ball from his pocket.

"So you're planning to scare me with your racket and a ball? Think twice chibisuke!" Ryoga reprimanded grabbing Ryoma on the collars.

Sakuno's mouth dropped to the ground as she saw how men fight. Besides it was no ordinary man, it was her boyfriend arguing with his brother in front of his sempais. "Stop!!!" Sakuno couldn't help but to interfere with their heated argument. "Ryoma stop!"

The two Echizen prodigy stopped at their current fight as the both of them looked at the tiny voice who spoke. Inui on the other hand is enjoying every bit of the scene as he continues to jut down juicy data as he may call it. Everyone stared at Sakuno until a thought kicked in Fuji's senses.

"I think it's better if we will leave Echizen and Sakuno-chan alone for a while. I think Echizen needs some comforting from Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma just glared at his early statement but smirk a little that someone finally thought of leaving them alone.

Everyone followed at what Fuji have suggested. Before Ryoga walked away he flashed Ryoma a deadly glare which Ryoma as well gave in return.

And now they were alone with no one to bother…

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma suddenly spoke up.

"Hnn?" Sakuno asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry if I walked a way a while go. I just got infuriated by him again." Ryoma replied.

"That's all right. I guess I understand. Anyways there's just one thing that I wanted to know so badly, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked at him seriously.

"What is it?"

"Is there anything that happened in the past between you and your brother that makes you so mad at him?" Sakuno asked curiously.

Ryoma stared at her questioning eyes and smirked. "I was around 5 years old then when this happened in our villa in America. I was on top of a tree about to pick an orange when suddenly he appeared with a racket and served the ball hitting the orange that I was picking. In short he stole my orange."

Sakuno giggled at the story she heard about Ryoma's childhood. Ryoma just glared at her giggling. "Quit it!" Ryoma retorted.

On the other hand Sakuno couldn't stop laughing. "But do you think it's irrational that you're so mad at him with just an orange?"

"I don't know, ever since then I was just too mad at him. Besides it's not just the orange that I'm afraid that he'll stole from me. Maybe he'll also steal _you_ from me; now that he's here there could be a great possibility, right. I should not get my guard down. He might attack me from behind." Ryoma explained.

Sakuno just smiled sweetly at him as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. "Ryoma-kun, what are you talking about?"

"I just want to make it sure." Ryoma replied giving a squeezed back at her.

"I'm assuring you." By that Sakuno give Ryoma a kiss on the cheek that surprised him a lot. He lifted his fingers and touched his cheeks where Sakuno kissed him. "Ryoma, I love you!"

"Me too." Ryoma replied simply now intertwining his fingers with hers.

On the other hand, someone found Ryoma's revelation quite interesting. No, it wasn't Inui who eavesdropped at the couples. It was Ryoma's brother, Ryoga who tailed them hiding behind the tree.

"_Oh, so that's the reason why you're so mad at me? Now, let's see how long can you keep up with it?" _Ryoga thought as he smiled wickedly. _"Damn, I have to meet Tezuka-buchou?!! See you, chibisuke!" _Ryoga's final thought about the couple as he started running towards the tennis courts.

"Class is about to start. Let's go." Ryoma said already standing up holding his hand to Sakuno. Sakuno accepted it gratefully as he helped her stood up. "Thanks!" Sakuno said. Ryoma just smiled at her as he took her hand and intertwine his hand with hers. Sakuno suddenly blushed at his actions. This is the first time that they're going to class with hands intertwined. Sakuno blushed harder at the thought.

"Tezuka-buchou!!!" Ryoga shouted while running towards Tezuka with an infuriated Sumire Ryuzaki on the side.

"What the hell? Echizen you're late!!!" Sumire shouted.

Ryoga then arrived furiously bowing in front of Sumire Ryuzaki. Sumire just shook her head as she slapped the head of Ryoga. "That's enough. You're like Nanjiroh and Ryoma, always late."

Ryoga just smiled at her comments. "Why'd you suddenly call me?"

"You're going to start going to this school this coming week right?" Sumire asked Ryoga while Tezuka's still silent without any word coming from his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right. I would like to have my graduation here in Seishun Gakuen so I chose this school." Ryoga replied as he received a nod from Sumire Ryuzaki.

Sumire looked at Tezuka as if she's making a sign to comment Ryoga's previous statement. Tezuka on the other hand just nodded his head. "Are you planning to try to be a regular player this year?" Tezuka then asked seriously. (A/N: As if, Tezuka's always serious! )

Ryoga as well looked at Tezuka seriously but can't help to snicker. "No, I did not really plan to enter the tennis club."

"Why?" Tezuka asked.

"Hmm… Well, I don't know. I think I'm already bored playing tennis. Or if not, maybe I'm just scared losing to all your team mates?" Ryoga replied.

"Ahh." That was all Tezuka was able to answer.

"Tezuka, since you're already here. Why don't you tour Ryoga Echizen around our school?" Sumire ordered.

"Hai!" Tezuka replied.

"So, you're gonna be my tour guide?" Ryoga asked him playfully. Tezuka just glared at him in return. "I want to know where Ryoma's classroom is."

Tezuka just nodded as they climbed the stairs together. The freshmen are all having their classes' right at this moment so Ryoga wasn't able to do some pestering. They passed Ryoma's room and hell Ryoma catches a glimpse of his brother making faces at him. Ryoma shot him a glare and just as fate planned it Ryoma was caught not paying attention so he was lectured by his teacher. Ryoga on the other hand just chuckled lightly receiving weird glances from Tezuka.

A few hours have already passed and Ryoga's tour with Tezuka is already done. They went back to the tennis courts with Sumire Ryuzaki planning the team's afternoon activities.

"You're back now?" Sumire asked to Tezuka.

"Hai!" Tezuka then replied as he walked over to his bag and get his racket as he played with its strings.

"Do you want to help in our activities this afternoon?" Sumire now inquired Ryoga.

Ryoga just shook his head. "Nah, I'll be better off with it. Ryoma might kill me if he loses with his practice matches while I'm here. And hell I'll never gotta live that down. That brat annoys me to death, so I guess I annoyed him to death as well."

Sumire just laughed at what Ryoga have said. "Echizen boys sure are the same. Ryoma and your antics are the same with your father back when I was his coach."

Ryoga can't help but creped a small smirk. "By the way, I've heard that Ryoma and your grand daughter are a couple, is that right?"

"Oh that, so you've heard! Yup, they are!" Sumire replied smilingly. "Worried about your brother?"

"Tsk… Nope, I just can't believe that brat got a girlfriend! How in the hell did that happened huh?!" Ryoga whined.

"Never mind about that, in girls all you have to do is be yourself. That's Ryoma's secret that's why he got Sakuno." Sumire explained.

Ryoga nodded his head with a sly smirk on his face. "I think I'll better go now. I need to wait for someone. Catch you up later!" By that Ryoga then ran towards the building where Ryoma and Sakuno were staying. _"I'll go drop by at Sakuno-chan for a while."_

The afternoon bell soon rang signifying the end of the classes. Ryoga stood beside the door of Sakuno's classroom. Every female student in that room went out screaming with joy as they catch the 'famous' Ryoga Echizen.

"He's as handsome as Ryoma-sama!" One girl yelled.

"No! I think not? He's hotter than Ryoma-sama!" another girl shouted.

Ryoga just laughed at the young girls fawning over him. He stopped abruptly and once again excuses himself as he saw the pig-tailed girl.

"Sakuno-chan!!!!"

Sakuno turned around about hearng her name. "Ryoga oniisan?"

"Yeah, where are you going now?"

"Oh, ano…I'm just going to wait for Ryoma-kun."

"Ah…" Ryoga nodded now with a bigger grin on his lips.

"Let's just wait for him downstairs. It will be the same right?"

"Al-Alright," By that Ryoga draped his arm around Sakuno's shoulder causing the girl to blush a little.

While they're going down the stairs they met Ryoma half way. "Ryuzaki!" Ryoma exclaimed. "And you?! Just what the hell are you doing with her??!!"

All of them now are already on the ground as Ryoma went down the stairs with them. A look of irritation is obviously seen on his face.

"Oi, chibisuke! Why are you so short-tempered ever since I appeared here in this school? We've met before, remember the exhibition match we played in Sakurafubuki's cruise liner?"

(A/N: Hehe…involves the movie!!! Disclaimed!!!)

Ryoma just glared at his brother as if he had grown a horn on his head. "Our meeting in that place doesn't count!"

Sakuno on the other hand is just staring at the two boys. "Oi, another thing; I don't want you putting your arm around her shoulders." Ryoma exclaimed as he grabbed Sakuno on his sides. Sakuno on the other hand just stared at Ryoma with a smile on her lips. _"I wonder, ever since his brother came here, his display of affections are quite obvious now to the public."_

"Alright, alright!" Ryoga replied raising both of his hands in surrender.

"You know, we need to talk." Ryoma was now really mad at him.

"Where do you want us to talk??" Ryoga asked.

"No place to go. We'll talk here right now, with Sakuno."

Ryoga just shrugged. "Alright tell me what's wrong with you?"

Ryoma flashed him a cold glare. _"It is as if you don't know the problem, Idiot!" Ryoma thought. _"Alright! I don't want you hanging around with Sakuno."

"Why, I'm just being friendly you know. Besides you're being too possessive." Ryoga retorted.

"Why would I not? She's mine anyways." Ryoma replied.

Behind his back, Sakuno just gasped and blush hard at what he has said. _"She's mine anyways." _She couldn't believe that Ryoma Echizen, the prodigy of tennis would start using possessive words pertaining to her. It was definitely new to her. Well, they're just going out for a month right? And so, there are still a lot of surprises that awaits her with their current relationship.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop. To be honest, I'll stop flirting with _your_ girl. Besides, I just wanted to infuriate you because I've heard everything that you have said under that tree. I can't believe that you can't trust your own brother with _your_ girlfriend." Ryoga stated furiously shaking his head. "Tsk, Tsk, tsk"

Hazel cat eyes widen after hearing the revealing statement. "Oi, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Ryoma asked irritatingly cat-eyes twitching.

"Eh, forget about it!!! Our conversation is done and we've talked about your predicament so I'll guess that I'll better be going. Ja!!!" Before Ryoma could reply to his brother's statement. Ryoga quickly turned his heels and run swiftly as he can.

"Ryoga!" Ryoma cursed under his breath. He then calmed as soon as he felt Ryuzaki Sakuno's hand on his arm. He turned his full attention to her as he kissed her on the cheek. Sakuno then blush beet red.

As always a very tender moment should always be stopped with Ryoma's senpai's remarks about how wonderful youth is and the like.

"Oi, Echizen making out again?!" Momoshiro snickered. Ryoma and Sakuno both parted away from the very embarrassing remark made by the one and only Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Ne ochibi, we've seen you kissed Ryuzaki Sakuno-chan on the cheeks for the second time around this day. Would you bother us showing kissing her on the lips then?! Heh!!!" Kikumaru giggled.

Ryoma's jaw dropped. Sakuno blushed.

On the other hand Fuji Syusuke just tapped the back of Ryoma with a very sly grin on his face. "By the way tennis practice is about to start."

Ryoma nodded his head. "Ah, senpai, I cannot attend today's practice I have something very important to do. Please tell Coach Ryuzaki about my absence. Ja!" Ryoma then walked away snaking his arms around Sakuno's shoulder making the young girl's body stiffened.

The three older boys just smiled and sighed with pleasure.

"Ahh, the wonders of youth." Momoshiro exclaimed as he put both of his arms in either Fuji and Kikumaru's shoulder.

A sigh of pleasure then again escaped from the acrobatic styled player. "So young to be in love…"

The three boys just nodded and smiled sheepishly to themselves.

"Come on let's go." Fuji suggested.

"Yeah!" Kikumaru and Momo replied in unison.

And so the three boys arrived in the tennis court and found out that no one's even stretching or doing some wall exercises.

"Eh, Tezuka-bucho what's happening?" Momoshiro asked.

Tezuka then acknowledged his team mate's inquiry. "Ryuzaki-sensei attended an emergency meeting so she has to cancel this afternoon's activities."

All of them nodded in response. "So, where are the others?" Kikumaru asked.

"I don't have any idea. The last time I saw them is that they were with Inui." Tezuka replied.

They shrugged. "Come on let's go!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Kikumaru and Momo-chan inquired in unison.

"To where they are," Fuji simply answered. Fuji's attention then shifted to Tezuka. "Come on, have a break join us and see what they are doing."

Tezuka nodded and then closed the court as the four of them went to the other building's rooftop. Which Fuji assumed where the others are staying.

Ryoma and Sakuno found themselves at the rooftop of Seigaku Middle School's building. They sat side by side each other watching the big sun set on the horizon. It is a very peaceful time they shared together. No conversation needed. But neither of them can keep the silence any longer…

"Oi Sakuno," Ryoma said.

"Hai," She replied looking at him smiling.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno as well. Sakuno's eyes widen when Ryoma started to lean towards her and a little later she felt his soft lips on top of hers. It was a short and chaste kiss as light as a feather.

Ryoma pulled away tugging the brim of his cap down. Sakuno on the other hand just froze and blush the deepest shade of red. When Ryoma looked at her, he can't help but to smile.

"My gift." Ryoma simply said.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun," Sakuno stuttered flushed. She can't believe Ryoma Echizen could muster that courage to do that to her.

Ryoma smiled at her again as he stood up and faced his back towards her.

Sakuno as well smiled. She walked towards him and hugged him from behind. Ryoma's body froze at the sudden contact. "What?" Ryoma asked coldly as he faces her.

Sakuno playfully slapped his shoulder as she laughed. She leaned a little to whisper in his ears. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Her breath brought tingles on his spine and the butterflies on his stomach can't be handled anymore if she didn't pull away. Sakuno kissed Ryoma on the cheeks. The young tennis prince just can't help but to blush as well. He again tugged the brim of his cap down.

Sakuno found it amusing so she yanked the cap from his head. Ryoma's eyes widen at his girlfriend's actions. Sakuno ran away from him as they play tag at the rooftop.

"Oi, give that back!" Ryoma shouted.

"No!" Sakuno yelled back at him as she stuck out her tongue.

Ryoma found her childishness entertaining. He ran after her and after a few dodges coming from her he finally got her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Give it back." He said sternly. Sakuno shook her head with a big grin on her face. He tightened his hold as he brought his face closer to her. Sakuno blushed again and accidentally dropped the cap to the ground. She was about to bend and pick it when her balance loss and the both of them ended on the ground, Sakuno under Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked widely. "Mada, made dane? Ne, Ryuzaki."

"You're mean." Sakuno replied.

Sakuno blush deeper when she noticed their compromising position. "Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma smiled at her. "Payback time," Ryoma just stayed on top of her his knees supporting his weight. Sakuno flushed harder. Ryoma started to lean again, this time Sakuno closed her eyes waiting for Ryoma's lips brush hers. Instead, Ryoma just kissed her forehead.

Ryoma laughed as he stood up. "You're anticipating aren't you?" He held his hand out to her. She hold on to his hand and pouted as she nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

Once the both of them were on their feet Ryoma intertwined his hand with hers. "Here, like what I said payback." Ryoma leaned towards her again as he brushed his lips with hers for the second time around. He smirked as he pulled away when he saw the flushed face of Sakuno in front of him.

"What the heck, can't you see what they're doing?!" Momoshiro exclaimed grasping the fence at the rooftop.

"Momo-hush! They might hear us." Kikumaru exclaimed covering Momoshiro's mouth.

"Wait! Kikumaru-senpai, they're a building away from us." Kaidoh said.

Kikumaru just nervously laughed at his remark. The others are as well enjoying everything that they have seen. Inui just can't stop writing on his notebook about their ochibi's information on his private life. Oishi keeps on telling them to stop meddling and Kawamura helps him. Fuji stood beside Tezuka with a sly smile on his face. And Seishun Gakuen's buchou, had a small smirk on his face.

Echizen Household…

Ryoma arrived in front of his house; he opened the door and found Ryoga and his oyaji waiting for him. He looked at them quizzically and snorted.

"What are you still doing here?" Ryoma asked his eyes widen at the sight of Ryoga on his house.

"Oi, starting from this day on he'll be living with us again." Nanjirou stated walking away. "Wow isn't it nice two brats on the house!"

His jaw dropped to the ground and his cat like eyes widen like saucers. "What?!?"

Ryoga draped his arms around Ryoma's shoulder as he rubbed the young man's hair. "Wow! Isn't that nice, chibisuke! We'll be hanging around more frequently."

"Who the hell said that it was nice?!" Ryoma retorted. "And stop that!!"

Ryoga just shrugged and took Ryoma's cap from his head as he walk straight to the kitchen leaving his baffled brother behind.

Ryoma stood there his eyes still wide and jaw still wide open. _"What the? So he wasn't planning going back to America? This can't be! Tell me all this was a crap dream!"_

"Oi, Chi-bi-su-ke!!! Dinner's ready!!!" Ryoga shouted from the kitchen.

Echizen Ryoma sighed in frustration. _"I guess I just have to live my whole life with him. Every day's breakfast, lunch and dinner." _He sighed again. _"Or I could just ask Ryuzaki for an early marriage to escape this doom." _Ryoma smiled at the thought.

"Sakuno, happy one month to us, ne?" Ryoma whispered to himself before walking to the kitchen. He smiled to himself again. _"Ryuzaki Sakuno, save me from him!"_

-the end-


End file.
